Precious Find
by BunnyFromHell
Summary: Sonic is on a mission to save a captured friend but on the way there he finds something that might change his life forever. Sonadow
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the icy cold floor in the room I was trapped in. How long have I been here? About three months... I think, I don't know. It's hard to tell time when you're trapped in a dark, windowless room. It was so cold, my fingers felt numb.

The door in front of me swung open, flooding the room with light. The chains on my wrists rattled as I shielded my eyes. I heard the door creak as it slowly came to a stop. There was a brief moment of silence, then there were footsteps heading toward me. I could sense an object moving closer. I edged closer to the wall behind me. The object continued toward me and wrapped its five appendages around my chained wrist and pulled my hand away from my face. The hand rested on my cheek. I looked up at the one who had captured me. He had tidy, graying hair and had a kind, but deceiving look. His thumb started to stroke my cheek gently. He whispered a couple of words.

"So beautiful."

Hearing this made me want to puke. I wanted to sink my elongated fangs into his hand, but decided against it because I knew it would lead to severe consequences. I could only glare. The man released my cheek and walked out the door and closed it. I was alone again. 


	2. Escape

A blue blur zipped through a forest in Albania. That blur was none other than the world famous Sonic the Hedgehog. His movements were fluid and lightening quick as he maneuvered through the dense forest. Ahead of him was a beautiful building known as Belladonna Castle.

He skidded to a stop as he exited the forest into a field of fragrant flowers. The blue hedgehog stared in amazement with his mouth wide open. It was like looking at a sea of bright colors and the centerpiece was the castle itself. He had never seen anything so beautiful before.

It's hard to believe that the place belonged to an evil kidnapping bastard.

His amazed expression faded into a sad one as he thought about his best friend Tails.

"Man I wish Tails was here." He muttered him himself sadly. Usually the kitsune would be right next to him but he was somewhere in the castle. His expression changed from sad to determined. The hero straightened up and sped off towards the towering castle.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

I was curled up in the bundle of blankets which served me as a bed. My arms were wrapped around my thin waist. I felt so weak. I haven't been fed in a month. As I snuggled into the dirty blankets I sneezed when the dust irritated my nose.

My ears flicked as I heard the knob rattle and the door was pushed in. I looked up hoping it was my captor with some food. The man stepped in the cold and damp room with the body of a little girl in his arms.

He spoke to me with his deep, handsome voice. "I brought you back a body from my hunt last night." The man threw the the body down in front of me. The strong scent of blood triggered my instincts. I immediately pounced on the body and sank my fangs into the body's neck. My body was filled with warmth as I sucked hungrily. It tasted so delicious. Of course anything would taste delicious to me since I was starved for a week.

Afteer a few seconds the body was completely drained. Was that all? I looked up at the man expectantly. He had a wicked smile on his face. "That's all you'll get for now. I'll bring you another body." He told me. Lust twinkled in his pearl grey eyes as he opened his mouth to tell me another thing. "You'll get another body soon. But I want something in return."

His smile grew wider. I scowled at him angrily. I knew what he meant by that...

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Somewhere in one of the towers a young kitsune was examining a blood sample under a microscope. He was supposed to be gathering information for the man who captured him, but he missed Sonic too much to be focusing on his work. He was too absorbed in thought to notice that someone had entered the laboratory.

The voice of a familiar hedgehog echoed through the lab. "Tails!" He said, seeing his friend.The frightened fox whirled around in his chair and came face to face with Sonic.

"Sonic!" His sky-blue eyes welled up in tears as he ran into the hero's arms. By now tears were running down his cheeks like waterfalls. His sobs made it hard for him to speak. "I-I thought y-you'd never come!" He shouted.

Sonic was rubbing his back to calm him down and whispering words of comfort. "Shh it's okay Tails quiet down. hush" After a few minutes Tails had finally calmed down. He rubbed his eyes and seperated from Sonic.

"Kay, lets go." Sonic told him with a smile. The two exited the room and ran dow the spiral stairs together.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Remus was sitting on a comfy chair in his 'throne room' observing the hedgehog and fox on a large screen. A wolf-like beast was resting beside him. He was staring at the item held in the blue one's hand. It was a ring of keys.

There was a stern look on his pale face. One of those keys was the key to the room where his precious prisoner resided. They were heading straight toward that room. His hand gripped the the chair's arm tightly. This disturbed him. He looked down at his pet and spoke to it.

"You know what to do."

The creature huffed and exited the room.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

There were footsteps heading my way. I panicked thinking it was the man coming to violate me again and started to yank on the chains. I knew it was useless but I was desperate to get out. The footsteps were getting closer.

"Sonic do you hear that." Tails asked, looking at his best friend and current savior. "Yeah sounds like chains." The blue hedgehog said, looking back at Tails before ahead again.

Tails and Sonic were sprinting down the halls of Belladonna Castle. Sonic was leading the way while Tails was having trouble keeping up with the blue speedster. They rounded a corner and was met with pitch black darkness. The young fox clung to Sonic for protection. He held onto Tails as they ventured into the darkness. The rattling chains gave the place an eerie, haunted, atmosphere.

Tails' eyes had adapted to the darkness by now. The hall was lined with potted plants which he recognized as Nightshade. He looked to his left and saw something that made his heart skip a beat. Two glowing amber eyes gleamed demoniacally through the darkness. The frightened fox pointed a shaking hand at the thing and yelled, "S-SONIC!"

"Hmm?" Sonic turned around and saw a grey blur. Next thing he knew he was pinned to the marble floor by a huge beast. "Woah!" He shouted in surprise and fear. He was struggling to keep the beast from biting his head off.

Tails watched in horror as his friend was being attacked by a giant wolf. His head darted left and right as he searched for something that could help them. His eyes caught the pot of Nightshade to his right. He sprinted over to the pot and hoisted it on his shoulder. The fox rushed over to where his friend was wrestling the beast and dropped the pot on the beast's head. It staggered to the side before falling flat on the floor with its tongue sticking out.

Sonic got up and dusted himself off. He gave a sigh of relief. "Whew thanks Tails." He said, looking at the fox, giving a sigh of relief. The sound of chains continued to echo through the hall. It sounded like it came from the room a few meters away from where they stood. If you listened carefully you would hear someone calling for help.

"Sonic someone needs help!" Tails shouted.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

I was screaming as loud as I could for help. I knew Sonic the Hedgehog was there when I heard someone call his name. I had heard about the hero a few times and knew he would lend a helping hand to someone in need. Normally I would refuse any help from someone but I was desperate to get out.I could hear the hero answer my calls from the other side of the door.

"Hang on we're coming!" I heard him say. The door opened when he found the right key to unlocked it. The hedgehog steped inside followed by a fox. He stared at me wide-eyed. I was obviously a mess.

"Damn what happened to you?" He asked, raising a brow at my state of being. I answered him in a raspy voice as the fox was unchaining my wrists. "I was captured."

The hero nodded, thinking lightly it seemed. "Can you walk?" He asked me, kneeling beside me as the fox finished with the chains and stepped back a little as if I needed the air.

I looked down at my legs and tried to stand up but I could only sit up. "No." I said and sighed, feeling useless. My eyes turned back towards his emerald ones.

The hero nodded again. "Okay i'll carry you." He said and to my surprise, He scooped me up. That's when he ran, the fox behind him and that's how we left the castle together.

* * *


	3. Too hard to ignore

Remus paced back and foward in the cold, damp room his prisoner used to be in. His cheeks were burning red with anger and his blood was boiling. The prisoner had escaped from him. Angry thoughts were running through his mind. A few of them were about the blue speedster and they were also quite gorey.

The handsome man stopped in front of the dirty pile of blankets the hedgehog used to sleep in. His hands reached down and picked up the pile. Soft wool rubbed against his fingertips. The scent of the hedgehog was embeded in them. He held them up to his nose and inhaled deeply. Shivers of pleasure racked his body as he took in the scent. That sweet vanilla scent was the only thing he had left of his prisoner. The blankets fell and landed with a _plop_ in a crumpled heap as he released them. Remus walked out the door and headed to his room.

The crimson carpet muffled the sounds of his footsteps as he entered the room. Pearl grey eyes darted to the dusty glass window.The full moon shined brightly in the night sky. His kind would be roaming through the the forests and towns. He could recruit them and send them to retrieve the hedgehog and the fox. A devilish smile spread across his lips. The hedgehog would be his again.

ooo

The black hedgehog's chest rose up and down as breathed gently in his sleep. Sonic sat on the table next to the couch observing the hedgehog closely. There was something strange about the hedgehog. He couldn't tell what it was but the feeling could not be ignored. Fawn hands reached out and touched the hedgehog's cheek. The skin was extreamly soft to the touch but it was icy cold. His thumb stroked the smooth flesh gently. Eventualy his entire hand started to stroke the ebony's cheek. Then he gradualy travled lower petting the lush fur. His eyes were glazed over making them look like glass. Those emerald green eyes trailed up to meet the wide-open eyes of the black hedgehog.

"Gah!" Sonic yelped and fell backwards onto the floor.

'Wow. Light sleeper.'He thought with suprise as he rubbed his sore head.

The black hedgehog looked over the table where the hero landed and gazed at him with a curious but tired look in his burning ruby eyes.

His head cocked to the side when he questioned Sonic. "Why were you petting me?"

Sonic looked left and right trying to think of an excuse. On the outside he was calm and collected trying not to look vulnerable, but on the inside he was a nervous wreak. He sat up and rubbed his chin in thought. Finally he answered. "Um your fur is soft and um.. your skin is as smooth as silk and I couldn't help myself?" He raised and eyebrow hoping that the hedgehog would accept the excuse.

The ebony hedgehog seemed to blush at the compliment. No one had ever said that to him before. He rubbed his arms and looked to the side shyly while he thanked the hero. "Um.. thanks, that's really nice of you to say that.

Sonic stood slowly feeling as if he had just escaped from a shark attack. His knees were trembling and a slight blush started to show on his cheeks. "Well i'm gonna go and um... take a bath!" The hero said nervously. He dashed off leaving the black hedgehog in the living room.

ooo

1 hour later...

Tails walked from the kitchen toward the living room where the black hedgehog was resting on the couch. In his hands was a tray containing a bowl of beef soup and a glass of grape juice. He thought bringing the once prisoner was a favor to him since the poor thing was probably starved for weeks. When he entered the he was suprised to find that the hedgehog was nowhere to be seen. This seemed very odd. He couldn't have have escaped since he was unable to stand only a few hours ago. The two-tailed fox set the tray down and searched around the living room for the hedgehog.

Tail's eyebrows scrunched up in thought. "Where could he be?"

He combed the room starting from the left side. As he drew closer to the other side of the room his sharp ears picked up the sound of ragged breathing coming from behind the television. The fox cautiously aproached the t.v. but not before grabbing a hardcover book for protection (oh sure a book could protect you from a vicious being lol). The breathing had gotten louder and he could hear someone muttering incoherent words.

Tails poked poked his head behind the t.v. and what he saw made him very worried. There curled up behind the t.v. was the black hedgehog.His quills were raised and he seemed to be having an inner struggle.

"Um are you okay?" Tails asked in a worried tone.

The hedgehog took in a shuddering breath. Then his body lurched foward as if he was being pulled by strings. He whimperd and went limp.

ooo

The world around me was spinning. Voices comanding me to take the life of the fox was making me confused and dizzy. My body wanted the fluid that runs through the fox's veins but I didn't want to hurt the ones who saved me. It was getting hard to breath. I knew I had to feed soon or I would die. My body lurched toward the direction of the fox. The need was too strong to ignore. I slumped against the wall too tired to fight. One death wouldn't be so bad...

ooo

Sonic sighed as warm water poured on him like rain. His fur was dripping wet as he a stood with his eyes closed in thought. "Why did I pet him? Sure his fur was soft and silky and..."

He trailed of as he thought about the soft sweet smelling fur of the ebony hedgehog and those silky smooth cheeks.

"SSOOOOONIC!!"

"Huh?" Sonic jerked his head up when he heard a cry for help from Tails followed by a blood thirsty screach.

"Hang on Tails i'm comin!" With that said he dashed out of the bathromm nearly slipping on the way.

ooo


End file.
